Sweet World
by Lady Carmilla
Summary: Año 2006, 31 de octubre: un extraño incendio comenzó en el instituto Forks, durante una fiesta de los jóvenes. Ninguno salió de allí con vida. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor. El incendio no paró allí, continuo por todas partes/ Summary Completo Dentro.


Summary: Año 2006, 31 de octubre: un extraño incendio comenzó en el instituto Forks, durante una fiesta de los jóvenes. Ninguno salió de allí con vida.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor… el incendio no paro allí, continuo por todas partes, consumió al pueblito entero. Nada quedo vivo, nadie sobrevivo. Sin embargo, la noticia no salió en ningún noticiario, nadie hablo del accidente. Fue como si jamás hubiese existido…

Casi tres años más tarde, por una extraña razón, una vampírica familia regresa, encontrándose con un pueblo muerto, y una serie de extraños sonidos que parecen venir de ningún lado. Porque el pueblito murió, ¿o no?

Declamer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer, y la historia tiene origen en el juego de horror Silent Hill. Algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

Advertencias:

– Contiene un poco de horror, aunque más que nada sicológico. Nada muy terrible.

–los personajes tienen un ligero OoC, pero lógicamente tiene una buena razón. No pueden tener una mentalidad como la del libro si viven en un lugar como… bueno, lean y comprenderán.

* * *

Capitulo Cero: antes del inicio…

Era una fiesta, en el instituto Forks. Todos se divertían bebiendo y festejando feliz de la vida, sin sospechar nada. Nadie fijaba la mirada en una de las jovencitas que bebían felices. Nadie notaba que la chica era fría como el hielo, y que su aroma era putrefacto como el de un cadáver de varias semanas. Tampoco que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un manto lechoso, que evitaba que pudiese ver bien, que eran ojos casi blancos; su larga cabellera negra tapaba su rostro, y tenía un aspecto sucio propio de una vagabunda; su piel libre tenia moretones por todas partes, y vestía de una forma poco convencional… con un largo vestido como del año 1918, pero todo lleno de sangre, además de unas simples calcetas en los pies.

Pero bueno, era Halloween, así que a nadie le importaba como vistiera, ya que parecía un disfraz. Muchos vestían de forma parecida.

La chica levanto su mirada blanquecina, antes de comenzar a caminar. Por entre sus pasos, unas misteriosas gotas de sangre coagulada caían, sin lugar a dudas de entre su vestido.

Nadie noto cuando la chica se subió al mini escenario, pero si cuando la música dejo de sonar, y la chica llevo sus labios al micrófono.

Los reclamos y palabrotas no esperaron, y pronto la chica se transformo en el centro de atención.

–Silencio. –dijo, con una voz débil pero poderosa al mismo tiempo, llena de odio. Los jóvenes callaron de inmediato.

–Así me gusta. –la voz sonó mas animada, pero no por eso menos amenazante. –debo hacer una confesión. Entre ustedes, jóvenes de Forks, hay sangre de asesinos…

Los reclamos nuevamente comenzaron, pero esta vez, la chica los ignoro.

–Si… fue hace mucho, más o menos en el año 1900. –durante un momento, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia cada uno, antes de continuar. –No deben saberlo, pero antes, junto al bosque había una cabaña. Allí vivía una familia muy humilde, eran un hombre, su esposa y dos hijas. Y los adultos, llenos de lastima, contrataron al padre como un cuidador para el cementerio, debido a la muerte del antiguo… alimentaban a la familia, enviaban a las niñas a la escuela… ¡nadie podía sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones!

– ¡Bájate de allí! –grito una chica, aburrida de todo. –Si quieres hablar de estupideces, ¿porque no mejor otro día?

La joven miro a la chica, antes de levantar un dedo. Un instante después, la chica se revolvía de dolor en el suelo. El dolor paro cuando apenas la joven bajo el dedo. La chica levanto la mirada, y se abrazo a sí misma, asustada. Nadie dijo nada, per un muchacho rubio la tomo y la abrazo.

– ¿Alguien más quiere interrumpir? –una risa cruel salió de sus labios antes de gritar. – ¡Todos sois unos tontos como ellos!

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada, pero el miedo se veía en sus ojos, asustados todos de la jovencita.

–Sabéis… el hombre un día dejo de ir a trabajar. –continuo, como si nada hubiese pasado. –Los del pueblo, preocupados, fueron a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba… y encontraron algo que no debían ver. Verán, el hombre solía ir a los cementerios a buscar cadáveres. Era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente tenía que hacerlo, porque si no…- la jovencita se interrumpió asustada, antes de continuar. –Y ese día, estaba admirando sus cadáveres cuando los lugareños miraron por la ventana. No vieron la verdad, pero si algo malo a sus ojos. El hombre estaba con su hija mayor sobre la mesa, desnuda. El hombre tomo un cuchillo y lo enterró en ella, solo en el brazo claro. Las personas continuaron viendo, entre espantadas y fascinadas. El hombre bebió de la herida de la niña, como si jamás hubiese bebido bebida alguna, como si jamás pudiese detenerse. A sus lados, su esposa e hija comían de los cadáveres… ellos entraron un momento después.

La joven tomo un audible respiro, antes de levantar la manga de su vestido. Justo a lo largo de él, había una serie de cicatrices. Todos ahogaron un grito.

–Si… mi padre bebía de mi sangre todas las noches, en un ritual sagrado. Los lugareños no podían saberlo claro está. Tomaron a mi padre y lo golpearon frente a la familia, frente a mí.

La rabia nos invadió a todas, y mi madre ataco a uno de ellos. Cayó muerto un segundo después, bañado en sangre. Las personitas se asustaron, y salieron corriendo de la cabaña. –dijo riendo la chica, antes de cambiar brutalmente de ánimo, a uno de rabia y odio. – ¡Pero dejaron encerrada a la familia primero! Y uno de ellos encendió fuego a la casa…

La joven dejo de hablar, antes de quitar de su cara el cabello. Ahora algunos no pudieron evitar dar un gritito. La joven tenía la mitad de su rostro totalmente quemado, de un horrible que asemejaba a la carne podrida.

–Mi familia murió esa noche. Los lugareños fingieron no oír los chillidos de las niñas, los gritos de la mujer… y olvidaron lo sucedido. Pero yo no.

La joven los miro a todos, antes de levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Ustedes, deberán pagar por lo que sucedió con mi familia!

– ¡Ya cállate! –chillo una voz aguda.

Todos giraron su mirada hacia la dirección de la voz, antes de hacer una exclamación general.

La voz, pertenecía a una joven morena. La joven vestía de una novia muerta, llena de sangre. Llevaba una pequeña mascara que evitaba que alguien pudiese reconocerla. Pero no era eso lo que los sorprendía. Los ojos de ella brillaban de odio. Brillaban con un odio dirigido a la escuálida chica que solamente la miraba sorprendida.

–Cállate de una buena vez, y lárgate de aquí. –los ojos de ambas se encontraron. –Sabes que este no es tu lugar, jamás debiste alimentarte de todos y dejarte ver. Ahora deberé mandarte de regreso al infierno.

La voz de ella se oía segura, y su aspecto era de imponente orgullo.

La muerta miro hacia su interrupción un momento, antes de reír como una loca.

– ¿Tú? ¿Tú me detendrás? ¡No lo creo! –la joven bajo del escenario tan rápido que solo vieron que un momento estaba arriba, y al siguiente estaba frente a ella.

–Sabes que tengo razón. –dijo la morena, como si fuese lógico. –en mis venas corre sangre muy diferente. Puedo destruirte en un momento.

–solo por eso, deberás pagarlo.

La joven se alejo un poco de la morena, antes de sacar un cuchillo.

–por favor, ¡estas muerta! –bufo la morena.

La joven sonrió malignamente, antes de mostrar un extraño bulto en su vientre. En los ojos de la morena brillo una chispa de comprensión.

–Cómo pudiste. –siseo, antes de acercarse a la joven.

Sin embargo, un segundo después, la chica no estaba.

–mierda, acompáñame. –grito, antes de salir corriendo. Otra chica la siguió, corriendo y preocupada.

Ninguno movió un musculo, antes de que comenzasen a mirarse los unos a los otros, esperando algo. Pero un extraño sonido los obligo a mirar hacia arriba. Todas las luces se apagaron, para luego prenderse pero con un extraño color rojo opaco. Todos se miraron, asustados por algo que les costaba entender. Durante un momento, en el inicio, creyeron que era una broma, pero algo en ellos les gritaba que no lo era.

Un grito de pánico les helo la sangre. Unos pasos en los pasillos los alertaron. Primero entro una rubia, corriendo y con un cuerpo en brazos. Luego la morena, que les dio la espalda mientras cerraba las puertas. La sangre las cubría completamente, pero eso no era lo peor. Una serie de gemidos comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas y la puerta, provenientes de seres que solo se veían en las películas… unos seres que jamás esperas ver.

–más mierda. –susurro la morena, provocando que todos los ojos volteasen a ella.

Los jóvenes observaron sorprendidos como la morena se quitaba la máscara… era una alumna, alguien a quien conocían.

Un segundo, dos… la puerta comenzó a ser atacada desde afuera, por las criaturas. Y los que estaban cerca de las ventanas no pudieron evitar bañados en sangre, de un color blanco y dientes enormes parecidos a los de un tiburón intentaban romper las ventanas golpeándolas con sus brazos.

– ¡aléjense de las ventanas! –chillo la rubia, mientras sacaba un arma de entre su vestido.

Los adolecentes se agacharon, mientras ante sus ojos, la misma chica torpe que conocían desde hacia tiempo asesinaba a sangre fría a las criaturas que acababan de entrar por la puerta. Luego de eso, la cerró nuevamente.

–son demasiados Bella. –chillo la rubia, antes de sacar un cuchillo y lanzarlo a la pared, dándole de lleno a una criatura que se disponía a atacar a una chica.

–lo sé… invoca a Kina. No nos queda más opción. –respondió la morena, antes de disparar con odio a las criaturas. –invócala con mi sangre Kiara, yo uniré mi alma a esto… ¡átalos ahora!

Kiara asintió decidida, antes de parase frente Bella con el cuchillo en la mano.

–Bella, si esto no funciona…

–lo hará. –interrumpió Bella con fuerza, antes de cerrar los ojos. –tienes un tiro.

Kiara cerró los ojos también, antes de enterrar el arma justo en el corazón.

La morena abrió los ojos un momento, antes de chillar de dolor. La sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida como si de ríos se tratara, pero su color era negro como el carbón. Los adolecentes observaron espantados, como Isabella Swan se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo.

–Tusripies lescrue led nofierin oy sol covoin. Vadlle tees blopue noc desteus, dlotruides noc le gofue. Taad sal masal ed dosto quia, taadson a dosto… euq sol niosmode euq tanes quia taes cheno ganve noc trossono. Gotreen im mal rop al ed losle ¡Gotreen le blopue a biocam anu batum natere rapa dosto! –gritaron Kiara y Bella, mientras una extraña sombra se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Los jóvenes gritaron asustados, mientras una mujer de larga cabellera azabache les sonreía cruelmente...

Un manto de oscuridad se poso sobre el pueblo luego de eso. El silencio fue total. No mas risas, no mas gritos… solo el sonido de un fuego que devoraba todo el pueblo, con todos en su interior.

.

Nadie, ningún humano, volvió a hablar del pueblito Forks. Y los que lo hacían, era para hablar de un pueblo ficticio…

Nadie supo de aquellos que esa noche pasaban el rato en el pueblo. Simplemente, todos desaparecieron.

Y los que lograban llegar al lugar, solo veían un pueblo fantasma. Un pueblo bañado en cenizas, con una historia, con una leyenda.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el cap. Espero les guste el nuevo fic. Si les gusta, lo continuare. (no quisiera hacerlo solo para nada, ya que igual he notado que hay bastantes plagios, y no quiero que le pase a esta)

Bueno, besos

Nota:

Esta es la traducción de la frase que Bella y la rubia dicen al final. Si toman ambas frases, verán que tiene el truquillo... simplemente son las palabras, pero las silabas están volteadas:

*Espíritus crueles del infierno, yo los invoco. Llevad este pueblo con ustedes, destruidlo con el fuego. Atad las almas de todos aquí, atadnos a todos… que los demonios que están aquí esta noche vengan con nosotros. Entrego mi alma por la de ellos. ¡Entrego el pueblo a cambio de una tumba eterna para todos!


End file.
